Fire and Ice
by danesnerys
Summary: Two polar opposites; warm and cold, kind and hard, fire and ice. {A collection of oneshots featuring DanyxJon}
1. Interruptions

**A/N I know this is a complete crackship, because I can't even recall Dany and Jon being in any scenes together, but I'm not completely weird for shipping it, because there are other fics out there! This is my first fic posted here, so go easy on me, kay?**

**This 'fic' will probably just be a bunch of oneshots – related or unrelated. **

**Background of this one is that Ned Stark took Jon in when he was a baby, but also took Dany in to stop the madness spreading to her. **

"Catch me if you can!" Yelled Arya, grinning as she ran across the courtyard, ducking under a barrel that 2 men were carrying and nearly tripping a maid up. Her short hair blew in the breeze, but contrary to what people around her may have thought, she was wary of her surroundings. She stopped when she reached an arch that she could hide in and scanned the courtyard for the familiar blonde head. She had thought it would be easy to spot the woman chasing her, but she didn't notice any white amongst the brown of her peoples' hair.

"Boo." Said a voice from directly behind her, and Arya screeched and fell the ground whilst spinning, only to glare at Daenerys. The older blonde woman merely laughed and offered the girl a hand, which she ignored. "I never thought the day would come when I would frighten a warrior such as you." Dany laughed, poking a finger into Arya's stomach making her giggle – a noise which only a few people ever got to hear, Daenerys being one of them.

"I'll never work out how you do it, Dany. I didn't even see you, and it should be pretty damn easy to spot a Targaryen in a crowd of Northeners." Arya commented, walking quickly to keep up with her friends' larger steps.

Dany merely smiled at the young girl. "That's a secret I'll never tell. And no swearing, Arya, it's not ladylike!"

"I don't want to be bloody ladylike. You of all people should know how I feel about that, and women, and people like Sansa. I'll never be anything like her and I don't want to be because she's a desperate bint who tries too hard to get male attention and I don't need any male attention unless the attention is focused on my archery." Arya finished her rant with a deep breath and a foot stomp, while Dany looked on, partly amused, partly scolding and partly proud.

"You know, if anyone heard you talking like that you'd be in massive trouble." The blonde woman commented, swinging an arm around Arya's small shoulders.

The ever stubborn girl replied, "I don't care, I want them to hear."

Suddenly, another arm was wrapped around her skinny shoulders, this one warmer and heavier. "She's right, you know. As always."

Dany looked to the side and smiled at her other closest friend; Jon grinned back, but Arya merely rolled her eyes and slipped under their joint arms. Both adults turned to look at her, but only saw the back of Arya's tunic as she slid under a moving cart.

They knew better than to worry.

"So, I'm always right, am I?" Dany mocked, smirking as he linked her arm with his.

"Every now and again." He joked back, nudging her shoulder with his.

When they had both joined the Stark family, neither of them had felt welcome. Catelyn Stark had been cold to them both, Robb was hesitant about accepting them and even Ned didn't want to treat them too kindly. They had found solace in each other, becoming close friends and using one another to vent to when one of the Stark siblings took out their frustrations on the bastard child, and the Mad King's daughter.

It got better after a while though – Ned made sure that no one was to poke fun at the no-quite-Stark-children, and Jon would always protect Dany whenever any of the soldiers or workmen took a fancy to the exotic beauty.

After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, they arrived at Daenerys' room. Jon smirked openly at her, before dropping to one knee and taking her hand in his, raising it to his mouth and kissing her ring finger. "Goodnight, my fair lady."

She smirked back, the game a familiar one to her. It was almost a code; something they both knew meant something only they could work out. "And I bid you a goodnight as well, fair knight. May I invite you in?"

A light flickered in his eyes and he grinned at her. "You may."

As they rushed to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake, neither of them stopped to be thankful that there were no guards nearby.

Winter was coming, and a cold winter it was too. Work got harder for Dany and Jon, and even though Arya and Bran tried their best to help their older friends, there wasn't much room for two children in the courtyard.

They met in each other's bed chambers nearly every night – she used the excuse that Jon did things to her body that lessened the work of the day, and he used the excuse that he was a man and men needed things. Both of them knew that there was more to it than that, but they didn't regret it either way.

They lay in bed together, just talking, breathing, _being._ She had her head on his chest, planting kisses on his torso every now and again, and his nimble fingers traced unreadable patterns on her bare back. They revelled in the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies, and Ghost, Jon's beloved Direwolf, sat at the end of the bed, guarding them from anything that could hurt them. The wolf had developed a soft spot for the Targaryen beauty, and she was the only person – other than Jon, of course – that it trusted.

There was not much talking that night. After the long week they had both had, they simply needed another person there for them, at each was willing to help the other.

"D-Dany?"

The two lovers both gasped and simultaneously pulled up the covers to their chests, covering Jon's naked torsos and Dany's breasts.

"Bran?" Her eyebrows knitted together with confusion, as she took in the small boy standing at her door, his loyal Direwolf beside him.

"I had a bad dream, Dany. Please may I sleep with you?" He sniffled, unceremoniously dragging a hand up his wet face.

Dany smiled kindly and moved along the bed slightly, pushing Jon across as well – she ignored the low growl from her lover at being interrupted and made room for the obviously shaken boy. "Come and get into bed, little Stark." She told him, and he smiled slightly before bounding over and jumping into the large (thankfully) king-sized bed.

"Why is Jon here?" The innocent asked, frowning at his half-brother – not in a nasty way, but merely questioning his presence.

Dany looked at Jon with wide eyes, biting her lip. His eyes dropped to her full pout, and she tried not to notice the way his eyes darkened at the sight, but he answered his brother for her. "She was telling me a story of the East, is all, Bran."

This seemed to please the little boy, as he smiled, replied with an 'okay', and settled down beside his almost-sister. What she didn't expect was for him to reach his arms out around her and to draw her into a hung.

"Dany?" He asked, to which she answered with a strangled, 'mm-hmm?' "Why don't you have any clothes on?"

There you go, a bitta humour to make a change from the usual Game Of Thrones.

Feel free to review with a prompt, if you would like? But please, review if you liked it. It gives me confidence, woo!


	2. Show Me

Their prisoner was an interesting one.

For a start, they hadn't captured her. She had walked right up to the gates and told the guards her name; she put up no fight when she was dragged in by her forearms and shoved in a cage like a doll. She didn't care about the dirty, leery men around her, and especially didn't care about the rats crawling beneath her feet; in fact, Robb Stark caught her petting one, and talking to it.

When the men in the cells around her were questioned, they told her that she calmed them down. She sat there at night, singing quietly, songs in a language they didn't understand, but for some reason, didn't need to; they all said the same thing. 'The message was clear as day.' It seemed that her mere presence made them feel better, as though she exuded peace, and calm, and air.

Ned Stark was unhappy with her treatment. As soon as he found out that she had been locked in a cell like any old criminal, he marched down to the prison himself and unlocked her, before leading her up to the courtyard. People stared at the blonde beauty, some not even bothering to hide it; however, it wasn't a usual thing for them, to have someone so perfect and beautiful, even when covered in mud, walk amongst them. And although the girl had been treated poorly during her time there so far, she smiled at the watching audience, grinning at the children and nodding peacefully at the civilians, as though telling them she meant no harm.

They didn't need telling, though. It was as if they already knew.

When Ned and the captive approached the end of the courtyard, the girl lifted her head and took in the sight before her; she recognized the Stark family, the kind siblings, the hard mother, and she even noticed the striking bastard son, standing just behind them. She met eye contact with each of them, all of them looking away – but not him.

"This girl – this, Daenerys Targaryen – should never have been put in that cell." She could barely hold in the gasp that escaped her at Lord Stark's words. "Why should we punish her for her father's wrong-doings? For God's sake, people – she wasn't even alive when he did what he did. And she certainly does not deserve the treatment we have put her through." He announced this to his entire audience; the people of the North, then turned to Daenerys. "Please, Princess Targaryen – whatever you want, we will give to you. Think of it as an apology for our disgusting behaviour."

She couldn't deny that she was shocked. Dany had always known that Northerners were good, decent people, known for their loyalty and kindness, but she had never thought this kindness would be extended to her.

"I-" She started, before looking around at the watching audience, and at the remaining Stark family. There was something in the bastard child's eyes that she couldn't quite place; she would first have called it respect, or admiration, but she didn't understand why he would admire her. "I am no longer Princess Targaryen, Lord Stark. I lost that title long ago, when my brother died. I am now Khaleesi of the Dothraki people, but I do not expect you to see me as that. I merely ask for a place to stay in your kingdom, and maybe some food? I will work for you, but I have nowhere else to go, you see."

The people were transfixed on the beauty in front of her; she was kind, she was gentle, and she spoke in such a quiet, yet powerful voice. They were all confused – what of the tales they were told of Targaryen's, how they were ruthless and insane and mad? This girl, standing before them, was the opposite.

"Of course, my dear. Anything you wish for. You can stay with us, in the Stark home – we welcome you. And to my people; you will treat Daenerys Targaryen as you would treat a member of our family. You will respect her, and she will, in return, respect you. Khaleesi of the Dothraki is one of us."

The watching people were mesmerized; this girl had gone from being captured, to being locked in a cell, to being treated like royalty. But even if they did not know it; Daenerys would go on to do even bigger things.

Lord Stark was correct when he said that Daenerys was one of them; almost immediately after her arrival, she felt herself being accepted into the tight-knit group of siblings that lived in the castle. Arya especially, respected her and treated her as an equal, which Dany found amazing. She'd often go out and teach the younger girl tricks with swords and how to succeed in hand-to-hand combat.

What she really loved about Arya, was the feeling of having a sister. Was this how Viserys had felt? She guessed not, because she hoped she was treating this little girl better than her own brother had treated her.

The only person that was still cold to her was Sansa, but Arya and Robb had told her that she was only jealous of the older girl, because she had a womanly figure, curves and long silver hair, while Sansa was still going through puberty. Although Dany tried her hardest to initiate conversation, her tries failed.

Jon, however, had become her closest friend. They had lots in common; their love of books, of music, of the arts, and they were both well-matched in the fighting department, which Jon found refreshing. When you couldn't find either of them, it was known that they'd always be found together. Arya said they were joint at the hip, but Robb's more cynical point of view was that they were 'fucking'.

Daenerys became a mother to them all; being the third oldest (after Robb and Jon), and the best female leader, she was always there to scold and help the others, even Sansa. Dany had taken to braiding the younger females' hair, which was their only time of bonding.

She savoured it.

Dany was, however, reaching a more than suitable age for marriage, which Catelyn had picked up on.

"20 is the desired age for marriage, Daenerys, and you're nearly there. Is there no one that has taken your fancy?" She asked, as the Stark family sat around the dining table.

She blushed slightly and shook her head. "No, not yet, Lady Stark."

Arya cleared her throat. "I don't think Daenerys should have to get married if she doesn't want to."

Her mother rolled her eyes slightly. "Yes, well, just because someone doesn't want things, doesn't mean they have to happen."

Ned looked up, a crease between his eyebrows. "What about Jon?" He asked gently.

Dany nearly coughed her wine out with the shock of the words, not to mention the kid in the shin she got from said man. "What about Jon?" She asked when she had recovered.

"Well, you're both of a similar age, both nearing a good age for marriage and, Daenerys for childbearing. You both get along like a forest on fire and you never argue, so it's practically a match made in heaven. However, I don't feel you should get married until you're ready, Dany."

Catelyn spluttered, dropping her knife and fork onto her plate. "What, royalty like her getting married to a bastard child like Jon? It's preposterous."

Silence fell upon the table, the awkwardness settling like a cloud over the heads. Dany literally heard Jon's jaw click, before he pushed his chair back and stood up from the table, turning around and walking away without a word.

Thankfully, Catelyn had the decency to blush, at least. "Maybe that was slightly harsh…"

Copying her best friends movements, Dany pushed her own chair back and jogged in the direction he had walked off in, without even glancing at anyone around the table.

She found him sitting on the floor outside her own room, his head in his hands, and she immediately dropped to the floor next to him and enveloped him in her arms.

"I just…" He started, "I just wish she could finally accept me."

Dany sighed. "She does accept you, Jon. She loves you, just like I do. But she has a different way of showing it. Our hearts are not all the same, and hers just has a little more ice in it than mine does, which is why she shows her acceptance by talking you down, and I show my acceptance with affection. But she does accept you. She loves you more than anything, she's simply angry at her husband, angry at your mother. Just, try to put yourself in her shoes. But what she said was out of order; if anything, I do not deserve you. I am not royalty, you are! I am not worthy of you, and-"

He cut her off by throwing his hand over her mouth, shocking her by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "Of course you are worthy of me. No one is worthy of you – you're a Queen, for Lords sake! A beautiful, clever, kind and gentle Queen who is above us all, and if you don't believe that, then maybe I need to show you how a Queen should be treated."

She was confused. Dany cocked her head to the side, the brows furrowing as she took in his smirk and heated brown us. Her eyes widened with the realization, but then she smirked back at him as his fingers danced along her hip.

"Maybe Lord Stark's idea wasn't too bad, after all."


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**SORRY IF ANYONE THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER! It's actually just a boring authors note.**

I just wanted to let you all know, updates will probably be completely weird – sometimes I might not post for a few days, and other times I'll update thrice in one evening. So, don't be disappointed if you don't get any updates for a week, because I will eventually make up for it.

ALSO, **please feel free and review with an idea for a oneshot**. I've already received one, which I'm working on filling now, but I am running out of ideas, so, all you JonxDany shippers, request something you've always wanted to see happen, because prompts are more than welcome!


End file.
